A Choice
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Say, Dovewing continued meeting Tigerheart. And she still continued to 'hang' with Bumblestripe. Who would she choose when the tom's suspicions grow? Will she choose the kind, and polite Bumblestripe, a more suitable choice. Or will she choose Tigerheart, an adventurist, daring young ShadowClan tom. She must make up her mind soon! Oneshot (Written By Courage in Warrior Cat RPG)


**A/N: Read/Review Please… Mango loves reviews :D**

**Thank you for reading **

**(I do not own warriors)**

Moonlight danced across the silver stream, creating a beautiful sight as the she-cat sat along the shoreline. Bringing a paw over an ear, she waited for Tigerheart, flicking her tail with slight impatience. As a rustling sounded, a cat appeared, muscular and rather handsome at that "Tigerheart!" Dovewing called out, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

The broad shouldered tom purred, his voice soft as he spoke "Hello, Dovewing," he meowed smoothly, another purr rumbling deep inside his throat. The ShadowClan tom looked around, the very tip of his tail, trembling with nervousness of being caught.

"How are you?" she purred, blue eyes dancing with mischievousness, along with a bit of affection as well "Great, as always. And you?" he inquired, his voice rich and sweet, as though a bit of honey "Alright," she replied, the moonlight turning her pelt to a silver colour, now shining beautifully.

Suddenly, a rustle sounded, making both of the cats jump in fright. Scenting ThunderClan in a near instant, Tigerheart fled, heart pounding with worry.

Bumblestripe padded out of the thicket "What in StarClan's name are you doing, Dovewing?" he demanded, although his eyes displayed much affection for the she-cat as he locked his gaze with hers.

The smoky grey warrior shuffled her paws, shyly looking at the ground. She was not only embarrassed, but also scared "Just out for an evening stroll," Dovewing said, instantly regretting her words. Although she disliked lying, she must keep her meeting Tigerheart a secret, seeing he was a ShadowClan warrior.

Bumblestripe grunted a reply, his muscles flexing as he padded towards Dovewing, eyes blazing with affection "Let's bring you back to camp," he mewed, voice mysterious as he swept his tail around her. The grey she-cat purred softly, licking his cheek. The tom smiled down upon her as his gaze turned serious once more "Now, we must get back. The whole of ThunderClan has been worried over you," he mewed, bringing his tail under her chin. Dovewing nodded, standing next to Bumblestripe she felt as though they were the only two in the world... Although, she felt this way with Tigerheart as well. She knew one day, that she would have to make a decision between them... But who?

* * *

One moon later, Dovewing awoke, her brilliant blue eyes shining in the morning sunlight. She had made her 'life-long decision' between the two toms. Although, she knew this change would break one of their hearts horribly. The she-cat padded throughout ThunderClan camp, never replying to any cat who asked if she was alright. How could she be alright when-

Suddenly, a voice broke her many thoughts "Care to take a stroll, Dovewing?" Bumblestripe inquired, his voice growing with affection "Okay," She replied, only half-heartily. Padding through the forest, the tom at her side, she finally voiced her thoughts for the very first time.

"Bumblestripe, I have something to tell you." she started off, stammering a bit as she shuffled her paws, obviously nervous "So do I," He replied, gaze serious as it rested upon Dovewing "I know exactly what you're going to tell me, but, please. Let me speak first. I-I cannot be your mate, nor can I love you. Tigerheart, of ShadowClan. He is my true love." she mewed, finally breaking down in tears, right in front of the tom. Bumblestripe only gaped, wide-eyed with shock "You l-love a ShadowClan warrior and not me?" The warrior mewed, turning his back on the desperate Dovewing "Wait till the whole of ThunderClan knows!" He mewed, bounding off towards the camp entrance "No!" She called out, hoping he would turn around, tell her it was a misunderstanding, but instead, he raced off, never looking back.

* * *

That night, Tigerheart arose from his nest, padding to the stream to meet Dovewing once more. The moonlight caught his pelt, turning it a light grey colour "Hello?" he called out, wondering if any ThunderClan cat had wandered off. Instead, Dovewing appeared, her pelt silver under the mystifying moonlight "Yes, Tigerheart?" She mewed, her voice hoarse from crying. The ShadowClan tom was instantly by her side, sorrow in his voice "What's the matter?" he asked her, hoping not to arouse himself as well. Dovewing told him the whole story, of Bumblestripe, of Tigerheart, even herself "I have come to tell you that I can no longer be with Bumblestripe, but you and only you. Please, he has already told the entire clan and I was exiled at sunhigh. We must run away," She mewed, urgency in her voice as she spoke "Of course we must. But first, we will remain in ShadowClan territory for the night, otherwise we will surely be spotted. Anyhow, come, we must leave immediately," he warned, Dovewing racing to his side.

The two padded off into darkness, the silver moonlit night a beautiful sight to behold. As from this moment on, Tigerheart and Dovewing were never seen or heard from again, although they still lurk throughout the clan's territory, living happily, together...

**I know in my story 'After The Last Hope' I chose Bumble x Dove rather than Tiger x Dove**

**This is to make it up to you Tiger x Dove fans!**


End file.
